ukcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of comic titles
Numeric | A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z Comics published in the UK Numeric *2000 AD (IPC, Fleetway, Rebellion, 1977-present) A *A1 (Atomeka Press, 1989-1992) *AARGH (Artists Against Rampant Government Homophobia) (Mad Love, 1988) *Action (IPC, 1976-1977) *Adventure (DC Thomson, 1921-1961) *The Adventures of Luther Arkwright (1978-1997) *Air Ace Picture Library (Fleetway, IPC, 1960-1970) *Alec (early 1980s-present) *Alex (The Independent, Daily Telegraph, 1987-present) *Alice in Sunderland (Jonathan Cape, 2007) *All-Action Monthly (Fleetway, 1987) *Ally Sloper's Half Holiday (1884-1916, 1922-1923, 1948-1949, 1976-1977) *Andy Capp (Daily Mirror, 1957-present) *Angus Og (Daily Record, 1960-) B *Bacchus (Harrier, 1987) *Battle Picture Library (Fleetway, 1961-1984) *Battle Picture Weekly (IPC, Fleetway, 1975-1988) (later "Battle Action" and "Battle Action Force") *The Beano (DC Thomson, 1938–present) *The Beano Book (DC Thomson) *Beano Max (DC Thomson, 2007–present) *Beelzebub Jones (Daily Mirror, 1937-1945) *The Beezer (DC Thomson, 1956–1993) *Best of Krazy (IPC, 1978) *Bible Story (IPC, 1964) *Biff (The Guardian, 1985-present) *Big Budget (1897-1909) *The Big Comic (Henderson, 1914-1918) *Big Comic Fortnightly (Fleetway, 1988-1994) *Big Numbers (Mad Love, 1990) *The Big One (IPC, 1964-1965) *Bimbo (DC Thomson, 1961-1972) *The Black Hole (IPC, 1980) *Blast! (John Brown Publishing, 1991) *Blue Jeans (DC Thomson, 1980–1991) *Bo-Peep and Little Boy Blue (AP, 1929-1934) *Bobby Bear (Daily Record, 1919-1968) *Bobo Bunny (IPC, 1969-1973) *The Bogie Man (Fat Man Press, John Brown Publishing, Apocalypse, Atomeka Press, 1989-1992) *Bonnie (IPC, 1974-1975) *Boy's Cinema (AP, 1919-1940) *Boys' Magazine (London Publishing Co, Hultons, 1922-1934), merged into The Champion *The Boy's Own Paper (1879-1967) *Boys' World (Odhams, 1963-1964) - merged into Eagle *Brain Damage (1989-1992) *Brainstorm Comix (c. 1975) *Britten and Brülightly (Random House, 2008) *The Broons (DC Thomson, 1940–present) *Bubbles (AP, 1921-1941) *Buddy (DC Thomson, 1981–1983) *Bullet (DC Thomson, 1976–1978) *The Bullseye (AP, 1931-1934) *Bunty (DC Thomson, 1958–2001) *Burke and Hare (Insomnia Publications, 2009) *Buster (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1960-2000) *Buster Adventure Picture Library (IPC, 1966-1967) *Butterfly (AP, 1904-1940) *Buzz (DC Thomson, 1973–1975) C *Cancertown (Insomnia Publications, 2009) *Champ (DC Thomson, 1984-1985) *The Champion (AP, Fleetway, IPC 1922-1966) *Charlie Chaplin's Fun Book (AP, 1915) *Chatterbox (1866-1950s) *Cheeky Weekly (IPC, 1977-1980) *Cheerio (AP, 1919-1920) *Chick's Own (AP, 1920-1957) *Children's Fairy (AP, 1919-1921) *Chips Comic (IPC, 1983-1984) *Chuckles (AP, 1914-1923) *Classics from the Comics (DC Thomson, 1996–present) *Cla$$war (Com.X, 2002-2004) *Comet (AP, 1946-1959) *Comic Cuts (AP, 1890-1953) *Comic Home Journal (AP, 1895-1904) *Comic Life (AP, 1899-1928) *Comic Relief Comic (Fleetway, 1991) *Commando (DC Thomson, 1961–present) *Confessions Library (AP, Fleetway 1959-1960) *Cor!! (IPC, 1970-1974) *Countdown (Polystyle Publications, 1971-1972) *Cowboy Comics (aka Cowboy Picture Library) (AP, Fleetway 1950-1962) *Cracker (DC Thomson, 1975–1976) *Crackers (AP, 1929-1941) *Crisis (Fleetway, 1988-1991) *The Crunch (DC Thomson, 1979–1980) D *The DFC (Random House, 2008-2009) *The Dandy (DC Thomson, 1937–2007) *The Dandy Xtreme) (DC Thomson, 2007-present) *Deadface (Harrier, 1987) *Deadline (1988-1995) *Diana (DC Thomson, 1963-1976) *Dice Man (IPC, 1986) *Dickory Dock (IPC, 1980) *Dreamer (IPC, 1981-1982) E *Eagle (Hultons, Odhams, IPC, 1950-1969) - merged into Lion *Eagle (1982-1993) (IPC, Fleetway, 1982-1993) *Escape (1983-1989) *Ethel and Ernest (Jonathan Cape, 1998) F *Famous Romance Library (AP, 1958-?) *Fantastic (Odhams, 1967-1968) - merged into Smash! *Fast Fiction (1982-1991) *Father Christmas (Random House, 1973) *Favourite Comic (AP, 1911-1917) *Film Fun (AP, Fleetway 1920-1962) *Film Picture Stories (AP, 1934-1935) *Firefly (AP, 1914-1917) *Fleetway Super Library (IPC, 1967-1968) *Fluffy (Jonathan Cape, 2003-2007) *Fun and Fiction (AP, 1911-1914) *Fun to Do (IPC, 1978-1982) *Fun to Know (IPC, 1979-1980) *Fungus the Bogeyman (Hamish Hamilton, 1977) *Funny Wonder (AP, 1914-1942) G *Gemma Bovery (Jonathan Cape, 1999) *Giggle (IPC, 1967-1968) *Girl (Hultons, Odhams, IPC, 1951-1964 - merged into Princess - 1981-1991) *Girl's Crystal (AP, Fleetway, 1953-1963) *Golden (AP, 1937-1940) *Goofy (IPC, 1973-1974) *Grandeville (Jonathan Cape, 2009) *Grange Hill Magazine (IPC, 1980-1981) H *Halfpenny Comic (1899) *Halfpenny Wonder (AP, 1914) *Happy Days (AP, 1938-1939) *Harold Hare's Own Paper (Fleetway, IPC, 1959-1964) *Heartbeat (IPC, 1981-1982) *Hey Diddle Diddle (IPC, 1972-1973) *Hoot (DC Thomson, 1985–1986) *The Hornet (DC Thomson, 1963-1975) *Hot-Shot (Fleetway, 1988-1989) *The Hotspur (DC Thomson, 1933-1981) *Hurricane (IPC, 1964-1965) *Hwyl (1949-1989) I *Illustrated Chips (AP, 1890-1953) J *Jack and Jill (AP, 1909, 1954-?) *Jack Staff (Dancing Elephant Press, 2000-2003) *Jackie (DC Thomson, 1964–1993) *Jackpot (IPC, 1979-1982) *Jag (IPC, 1968-1969) *Jester (AP, 1912-1940) ("Jolly Jester" from 1920-1924) *Jet (IPC, 1971) *Jingles (AP, 1934-1954) *Jinty (IPC, 1974-1981) *Jolly Comic (AP, 1935-1939) *Judge Dredd: Lawman of the Future (Fleetway, 1995-1996) *Judge Dredd Megazine (Fleetway, 1990-present) *Judy (DC Thomson, 1960–2001) *June (IPC, 1961-1974) *Jungle Jinks (AP, 1923-1925) K *Kane (Dancing Elephant Press, 1993-2001) *Kinema Comic (AP, 1920-1932) *Kling Klang Klatch (Victor Gollancz, 1992) *Knockout (AP, Fleetway 1939-1963) *Krazy (IPC, 1976-1978) L *Laika (First Second, 2007) *Larks (AP, 1927-1940) *Lindy (IPC, 1975) *Lion (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1952-1974) *Little Sparks (AP, 1920-1922) *London's Dark (Titan Books, 1989) *Look Alive! (IPC, 1982) *Look and Learn (Fleetway, IPC, 1962-1982) *Look-In (IPC, 1971-1994) *Love Romance (AP, 1950-?) *Love Story Picture Library (Fleetway, 1952-?) M *The Magic Comic (DC Thomson, 1939–1941) *Magic Comic (late 1970s) *The Magno Comic (International Publications, 1946) *The Man *Mandy (DC Thomson, 1967–1991) *Marilyn (AP, Fleetway 1955-1965) *Marvelman (L. Miller & Sons, 1954-1963) *Mask (Fleetway, 1986-1988) *Mates (IPC, 1975-1981) *Meng and Ecker (Savoy Books, 1989-1995) *Merry and Bright (AP, 1910-1935) *Mirabelle (IPC, 1956-1977) *Misty (IPC, 1978-1980) *Modern Toss (2004-present) *Monster Fun (IPC, 1975-1976) *My Favourite (AP, 1928-1934) *My Guy (IPC, 1978-?) N *Near Myths (1978-1980) *Nipper (IPC, 1987) *Nutty (DC Thomson, 1980–1985) O *Oh Boy (IPC, 1976-1985) *Oink! (IPC, Fleetway, 1986-1988) *Oor Wullie (DC Thomson, 1939–present) P *Penny (IPC, 1979-1980) *Penny Wonder (AP, 1912) *Photo Love (IPC, 1979-1981) *Photo Secret Love (IPC, 1980-1981) *Pink (IPC, 1973-1980) *Playbox (AP, 1925-1955) *Playhour (AP, 1954-?) *Playtime (AP, 1919-1929) *Plug (DC Thomson, 1977–1979) *Poot! (1989-1994, 2009-2010) *Poppet (IPC, 1963-1964) *Pow! (Odhams, 1967-1968) - merged into Smash! *Princess (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1960-1967, 1983-1984) *Princess Tina (IPC, 1967-1973) *pssst! (1982) *Psychiatric Tales (Blank Slate Books, 2010) *Puck (AP, 1904-1940) Q R *Radio Fun (AP, Fleetway, 1938-1961) *Rainbow (AP, 1914-1956) *The Rainbow Orchid (Egmont Books, 2009-2010) *Ranger (IPC, 1965-1966) *Redfox (Harrier, Valkyrie Press, 1986-1989) *Revolver (Fleetway, 1990-1991) *Ring-Raiders (Fleetway, 1989) *Robin (Hultons, Odhams, IPC, 1953-1969) - merged into Playhour *The Rover (DC Thomson, 1922-1963) *Roxy (AP, Fleetway, 1958-1963) *Roy of the Rovers (IPC, Fleetway, 1976-1993) S *Sally (IPC, 1969-1971) *Sandie (IPC, 1972-1973) *Saviour (Trident Comics, 1989-1991) *School Friend (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1950-1965) *School Friend Picture Library (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1962-1965) *School Fun (IPC, 1983-1984) *School Girls Picture Library (AP, Fleetway, 1953-1960) *The Schoolgirl (AP, 1929-1940) *Schoolgirl's Own (AP, 1921-1936) *Scorcher (IPC, 1970-1974) *Score 'n' Roar (IPC, 1970-1971) *Scream! (IPC, 1984) *See-Saw (IPC, 1976-1977) *Serenade (Fleetway, 1962-1963) *Shiver and Shake (IPC, 1973-1974) *Shoot! (IPC, 1969-?) *The Skipper (DC Thomson, 1930-1941) *A Small Killing (Victor Gollancz, 1991 *Smash (Odhams, IPC, 1966-1971) - merged into Valiant *Smut (late 1980s) *The Snowman (1978) *Sonic the Comic (Fleetway, 1993-2002) *Spaceship Away (2003-present) *Sparkler (AP, 1934-1939) *Sparky (DC Thomson, 1965–1977) *Speed (IPC, 1980) *Speed and Power (IPC, 1974-1975) *Spike (DC Thomson, 1983–1984) *Spit! (1990s) *Sports Fun (AP, 1922) *Starblazer (DC Thomson, 1979-1991) *Starlord (IPC, 1978) *Strange Embrace (Atomeka Press, 1993) *Strangehaven (Abiogenesis Press, 1995-2005) *Sunbeam (AP, 1922-1940) *Sunday Fairy (AP, 1919) *Sunny Stories (IPC, 1958-1971) *Supernaturals (Fleetway, 1987-1988) *Swift (Hultons, Odhams, 1954-1961) - merged into Eagle T *Talking Turkey (1991-1992) *Tamara Drewe (Jonathan Cape, 2007) *Tammy (IPC, 1971-1984) *Teddy Bear (IPC, 1963-1973) *Teddy Bear's Playtime (IPC, 1981) *Tell Me Why (IPC, 1968-1970) *Terrific (Odhams, 1967-1968) - merged into Fantastic *Thriller Comics (AP, Fleetway, 1951-1963) *Thunder (IPC, 1970-1971) *Thunderbirds the Comic (Fleetway, 1991) *Tiger (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1954-1985) *Tiger Tim's Weekly (AP, 1919-1941) ("Tiger Tim's Tales" from 1919-1920) *Tina (IPC, 1967) *Tiny Tots (AP, 1927-1959) *Tip Top (AP, 1934-1954) *Toby (IPC, 1976-1978) *Top Spot (AP, Fleetway, 1958-1960) *The Topper (DC Thomson, 1953–1990) *Tornado (IPC, 1979) *Toxic! (Apocalypse, 1991) *Toxic (Egmont], 2002-present) *Treasure (IPC, 1963-1971) *True Life Library (Fleetway, 1955-?) *True War (IPC, 1978) *TV Century 21 (IPC, 1965-1969 ("TV 21" from 1968) *TV Comic (1951-1984) *TV Fun (AP, Fleetway, 1953-1959) *TV Toyland (IPC, 1966-1968) *Twinkle (DC Thomson, 1968-1999) U *Ut (mid-1990s) V *Valentine (Fleetway, IPC, 1957-1974) *Valiant (Fleetway, IPC, 1962-1976) *The Victor (DC Thomson, 1961-1992) *Violent Cases (Titan Books, 1987) *Viz (1979-present) *Vulcan (IPC, 1975-1976) W *War at Sea Picture Library (Fleetway, 1962-1963) *War Picture Library (AP, Fleetway, IPC, 1958-1984) *Warhammer Monthly (Black Library, 1998-2004) *Warlord (DC Thomson, 1974-1986) *Warrior (Quality Communications, 1982-1985) *Wham! (Odhams, 1964-1968) - merged into Pow *When the Wind Blows (1982) *Whizzer and Chips (IPC, 1969-1990) *Whoopee (IPC, 1974-1985) *Wildcat (Fleetway, 1988-1989) *Wild West Picture Library (IPC, 1966-1971) *The Wizard (DC Thomson, 1922–1963, 1970–1978) *Wonder (AP, 1942-1953) *Wonderland Tales (AP, 1919-1921) ("Wonderland Weekly" 1920-1921) *World of Wonder (IPC, 1970-1975) *Wow (IPC, 1982-1983) X Y Z *Zit (1991-2002) Titles